championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Mind Slayer
Telekinetic supervillainess, member of PSI. Key Facts Name: Mind Slayer Identity: Stacy Turner Superteam: PSI Base of Operations: Canada Powers: Telekinesis, Force Shields, Mental Grapple, Psychic Blades Origin Stacy Turner thought any place had to be better than home. Her old man was such a drag! When they weren't fighting, he was devising new and more restrictive punishments in an effort to "get her on the right track." She didn't see any reason to stay in school either – classes were boring and the teachers were stupid, and she wasn't learning anything she actually needed to know. So one night after yet another fight with her father, Stacy packed a bag, snuck out her bedroom window and struck out on a life of adventure. Life on the streets of Chicago was a lot harder than she'd thought it would be. But Stacy did what she had to do, and bit by bit she scratched and clawed her way toward survival. One night Stacy was unlucky enough to walk down the wrong dark alley, and she found herself surrounded and outnumbered by a group of gangers looking for something to steal. Stacy knew the few dollars she had on her wouldn't be enough, and they'd take their anger out on her. Terrified, she snapped, and her powers manifested in the form of telekinetic knives that ripped her attackers apart. She stole their wallets and used the cash for a ticket on the first bus out of town. Stacy stayed on the run, moving from city to city as the mood struck her. When she landed in Millennium City for a few days she was approached by a man named Trace, who not only knew who she was, he knew what she could do and what had happened in Chicago. He said he could take her someplace safe, someplace where doctors would help her learn how to use her powers safely and no one would ever be able to hurt her again. Stacy was suspicious, but Trace eventually won her over. He took her to meet Dr. Sebastian Poe, who taught her new ways to use her powers, and Poe's student Psimon, with whom she felt an instant connection. Stacy, now calling herself Mind Slayer, became one of PSI's most feared assassins. And when Psimon approached her about joining him in taking over the organization from Poe, she instantly agreed. Now she works in the field on behalf of PSI, but will return to Psimon's side to act as his personal bodyguard. About Mind Slayer Mind Slayer is totally loyal to Psimon. To everyone else, she is utterly cold and uncaring. She rarely speaks to anyone but Psimon, and reacts harshly and sometimes even violently to any attempt to engage her in conversation. Other members of PSI have learned to keep their distance as much as possible. Mind Slayer's powers are all variations on telekinesis, from straightforward mental grabs to shields and psychokinetic fingers. Her favorite uses of her powers are the razor-sharp blades she fashions from pure mental force and uses to slice her opponents to ribbons. She will not hesitate to use lethal force to complete a mission for PSI, and sometimes she'll kill just for the fun of it. Sources Champions Online Official Site HERO Games Official Site Category:Villains